Lemon tree
by duckii
Summary: Harry runs away and Draco tries to find him. Songfic, oneshot.


_  
I'm sitting here in the boring room  
It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon  
I'm wasting my time  
I got nothing to do  
I'm hanging around  
I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder  
_

Harry stared out the window. The rain was pouring down, just as it had down the last month. Just like his tears never dried out, the rain seemed endless. When he killed Voldemort a month ago, just as he casted the final hex, just then, just as the hex hit and Voldemort fell on the dirty ground, just then the rain started pouring down and it seemed it never would stop. Harry knew, oh yes he did, he knew before anyone told him, his friends had died, he had no one left but then Draco had come along. Draco, he had comforted him but Harry could not stay, oh no he could not, he needed to leave they said, needed to stay away for awhile, some were safe, so they sent him to his only living relatives. They never knew what safe meant or maybe they just did not care, the only reason the wanted him gone was because they did not want their savior hanging with the son to a death eater.  
So now here he sat. The first things his relatives had done were to take his wand from him and lock him inside his room. They had no plan on letting him out at all this summer. He got his food and everything or else he might be in need of from a cat door.  
But Harry's plan had not been to stay this long, no; Draco had promised he would come get him. They were going to spend the rest of their summer traveling round the world. But that was a month ago and Draco had not made an appearance nor tried to take contact with him since.  
_Maybe he did forget about me_ was one of Harry's many thoughts, and _maybe he just don't care_, and _something have happened_. He sighed; there was nothing he could do but wait, and watch the rain fall down.

_I'm driving around in my car  
I'm driving too fast  
I'm driving too far  
I'd like to change my point of view  
I feel so lonely  
I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder  
_

Harry had done the only smart thing after waiting a month and a week. He left; broke out from his room, found his wand and left, with only a small backpack and an amount of money he thought he could live on for awhile. He "borrowed" uncle Vernon's car and drove off into the night. He drove way over speed limit but he wanted to get as far away as possible before he needed to ditch the car, and far he got.  
The day before he left, the sun broke out behind the clouds and it stopped raining. He could not help himself, he left a note, if by any chance Draco decided to show up. 

"I'd like to change my point of view, I feel so lonely waiting for you but nothing ever happens and I wonder are you even coming for me? I can see the blue blue sky, can you?"

_  
I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree  
I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around  
And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree  
_

Draco was beside himself with worry. He had finally - after more than a month and a week - finally found Harry's house. The ministry had been no help at all, even though he had tried to bribe them. When he got there Harry had left. The big whale, Vernon, yelled that the brat stole his car and thought he should pay for it. Draco had nicely told Vernon what he thought about that, which ended with him being thrown out of the house. Before he had time to leave, though, the lady in the house snuck out and gave him a note left by Harry. Now Draco was sitting staring at a tree. He had looked everywhere for Harry, and no he could not see the blue sky; a fucking lemon tree was in the way. He made a mental note to chop it down later.  
Draco had sent people out to find Harry but no one did, so he went out into the muggle world all by himself, Draco Malfoy, son to a death eater, to find the boy who did not know how to die. What a fun summer.

_  
I'm sitting here  
I miss the power  
I'd like to go out taking a shower  
But there's a heavy cloud inside my head  
I feel so tired  
Put myself into bed  
Well, nothing ever happens and I wonder  
_

Harry was so tired, he did not know exactly where he was but he did know it was some were in Scotland, in a sleazy motel room. He felt so alone, so depressed and sick. He was lying completely still in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had left clues everywhere and Draco was still not coming for him, and without Draco it felt like he had a heavy cloud inside his head. He did not want to move around anymore, he just wanted Draco.

_  
Isolation is not good for me  
Isolation I don't want to sit on the lemon-tree  
_

Crap, crap, crap was all that went through Draco's head. Everything had gone so fine; he had finally found traces - or more like clues - of Harry's whereabouts and now he ended up in hospital for stupid pneumonia. He did not have time for this! And thanks for his rather…successful escape he ended up in the isolation ward. He hated the isolation ward!

_  
I'm steppin' around in the desert of joy  
Baby anyhow I'll get another toy  
and everything will happen and you wonder  
_

Harry had not eaten so well; he did not have money for it, and when he finally collapsed they took him to the hospital. Harry guessed that they took him to the isolation ward because of his screaming…or his insane babbling about lemon trees and toys.  
And that was where he found a beautiful platinum blonde absolutely pissed off Draco that threw himself at his arm and asked to be saved from the needles and nurses that was ogling his body to closely.

_I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree  
I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around  
And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree  
And I wonder, wonder  
_

Draco never cut the tree down. Harry loved it.  
"Draco love, can you see the blue blue sky?"  
And Draco looked.  
"No, all that I can see is just your lemon tree."

_I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see, and all that I can see, and all that I can see  
Is just a yellow lemon-tree_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A/N This is my first story and the only reason to why I wrote it was to get that song out of my head. But that don't mean reviews aren't appriciated. ^^  
Alvedans was the one to correct and give me feedback on this story so thank you honey. 


End file.
